Have A Harry Christmas!
by CinderellaAtTheBall
Summary: Harry wants to kiss someone under the mistletoe. Why not? Everyone else is. But the someone Harry has in mind is his ex, Ginny. Oh, the drama! Then fluff. DON'T READ: NEEDS A SH*TLOAD OF REVISIONS. Yeah, it's that bad.
1. Stupid Mistletoe!

**CPF: Well, everyone's been writing Christmas fanfics, so I decided to get into the spirit and write one as well. I have no idea when it takes place, so please don't ask. And it doesn't really follow the books at all. Now, it's a Harry/Ginny fic so far, just to warn some. This doesn't mean I support them as a couple (check out my profile), it just means I wanted to write about them. It's not quite as fluffy as some Christmas fics, in my opinion. Well, read and decide for yourself! This is also being reposted. (No surprises there.)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine...tear...(but Malfoy is...hehehe...)**

On Christmas Eve, Harry was in a bad mood. Why? Because all he had seen _all day_ were people making out under the mistletoe.

He passed Ron snogging Lavender Brown on the way to the boy's dormitory and shuddered. Sure, he wanted to be kissing a girl, but not Lavender Brown. He wouldn't kiss Lavender Brown even if he was paid to. The girl just pissed him off.

When he entered his room, he had to turn right back around because there was a mystery couple on Dean's bed, kissing like there was no tomorrow.

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, then walked back down to the common room, where Ron and Lavender were still going at it.

"Oi, mate," Harry whispered, poking Ron, "the first years are all scarred for life because of you."

Ron mumbled something.

"What? Didn't hear you," Harry said, hoping that if he was obnoxious enough, Ron would get mad and thus stop making out with Lavender.

"I said, why don't you go snog someone?" Ron said loudly.

Harry smacked him. "Shut up!" he hissed. But Ron had resumed his kiss with Lavender and didn't hear him.

"Yeah, Harry, go snog someone." Hermione had snuck up on him without him noticing, and had apparently overheard the last part of the conversation.

"Not you too!" Harry said, exasperated. "Kissing is…overrated."

"It is?" asked Hermione, raising her eyebrows. "This, coming from the guy who used to permanently attach himself to Ginny's lips, sometimes for hour long stretches?"

Harry glared at her.

"Oops, sorry," she cried, covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I forgot!"

"We've been broken up for weeks now," Harry snarled. "How could you forget?"

"I'm dreadfully sorry, Harry!" Hermione said again, her eyes filled with tears. "I truly forgot!"

"Never mind," Harry muttered, ashamed. "Forget it." He stalked away, leaving an upset Hermione behind him. After climbed through the portrait hole, he wondered where to go next. He decided to go to visit Hedwig. On the way to the Owlery, he was unfortunate enough to spot Dumbledore and McGonagall professing their love for each other. Harry turned bright red and hurried away before they could see him.

When he reached the Owlery, he was not surprised to find another couple already in there. He _was_ surprised that the couple was none other than Luna and Neville, who had never really shown an interest in each other before, but were certainly showing an interest in each other now.

Harry didn't have the heart to interrupt them, so he made his way back down to the main part of the castle, and continued to wander until he found himself in the Great Hall. He was pleased to see that Malfoy was alone as well, until Millicent Bulstrode came along and draped herself on his lap.

Harry couldn't stand watching them, so he dragged himself outside, only to find even more couples, including Flitwick and Sprout.

"Ugh, is there no one here _not _kissing anyone?" Harry asked himself. He felt even more depressed when he saw Colin Creevey snogging some random girl.

"Even Colin's got himself a girl," he told himself. "What is the hell is _wrong_ with me?"

"Nothing," said a girl's voice. It was coming from behind him, but Harry didn't need to turn to recognize who it was.

"Ginny," he said, turning around anyway. His heart sped up at the sight of her.

"Yeah, it's me," she replied. "Feeling lonely?"

Harry snorted. "You have no idea."

"How do you think I feel?" Ginny said quietly. "I'm not snogging anyone either."

"True," Harry said, looking at her lips. He wondered how she would react if he threw himself into her arms and started passionately making out with her. He leaned closed to her. Ginny seemed to anticipate what he was going to do, because just as he was about to launch himself towards her, she stepped back and shook her head.

"But Ginny," Harry protested.

"Harry, we can't do this, okay?" she said. "When we broke up, we agreed that it was for the best."

This was true. When Ginny had told that they were better off apart, he had agreed, although he didn't truly believe it. He just didn't want her to be hurt because she was with him. He thought back to his second year, when Voldemort had tried to steal Ginny's soul. He had used her as bait because she was Ron's sister. Now that she meant even more to him, he was scared what Voldemort would do if he ever got his hands on her again. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind, and tried to focus on the fact that Ginny was standing right in front of him, looking utterly kiss-worthy.

"Screw that," he said impatiently. "Is that the only reason you don't want to do this?" He started towards her again.

She took another step back. "Harry, I-I've…moved on." Her voice was low, so faint Harry barely heard it. He stumbled back, shocked by her words.

"No! Ginny, you haven't! Please! Tell me you haven't!" Harry begged. His eyes were beginning to water, and he was furious that he was so weak.

Ginny looked as if she was going to start crying too. "Harry, please," she said desperately. "Don't make this any harder for me than it already is."

"Harder for you?" Harry's voice cracked. "Jesus, Ginny, how hard do you think this is for _me_?"

"Why are you always thinking about yourself?!" Ginny shouted. "What about _me_?! Even when we were together, you never really cared about me. You only thought about yourself and it's clear that you still do!" She wiped away the hot tears that were now running down her face.

Harry was unsure of what to do. He hated when girls cried because he never knew how to make himself useful. It was just so _awkward_ to have a girl in your arms, crying. He recalled his first kiss, with Cho Chang, and how she had been crying when it happened. He hadn't known what to do about the waterworks then, and he still didn't. "What a pathetic life I lead," he said dully. Ginny was crying too hard to hear him. He stretched his arm out to touch her arm. Ginny pulled away.

"Ginny." He said this quietly, hoping she would notice the firmness in his tone.

"What?" she said, and Harry could tell she was both angry and tired.

"I-I'm sorry," he said.

"You don't sound it," she shot back.

"Well, I am," he said awkwardly. He wondered why he found it so damn hard to do this. "You're right. I'm just an egotistical, self-centered bastard. And I don't deserve you," he added, realizing that everything he had just said was true.

Ginny was astonished that he would admit to all of that. She imagined them kissing and apologizing. She found herself wanting to say, "No, Harry, you're not. We should be together!" Then she pulled herself together.

"Yeah, you are a bastard," she said tightly. "And you definitely don't deserve me." It broke her heart to say those words, and Harry's wounded expression hurt even more, but she really believed it was better that they were separated, and she knew Harry did too.

"Fine," Harry said, his voice devoid of any emotion. He could not look at her. He didn't want her to know how miserable he felt about the whole conversation. He was feeling more pain than he had ever felt before in his life. The _Cruciatus _curse could not compare to this agony.

"Fine," Ginny repeated. She turned and walked away slowly, her shoulders hunched over. Harry wanted to run after her, to comfort her and say he was sorry, but he knew she would reject him again, and he couldn't bear even thinking about that. He watched the love of his life enter the castle, then he threw himself down onto the grass, cursing his stupidity.

**CPF: So, there's the first chapter of my not-so-fluffy Christmas fic. What did ya think? Wanna review and tell me? You don't have to, but I really do review (or at least look at) the stories of those who review my stories. No, really. I do! And I'm aware that I was a bit redundant, using the phrase "making out" way too much. Same with saying "kissing" and "snogging" and stuff. Sorry, I tried to get rid of some of that, but it didn't really work.**


	2. Hermione's Secret

**CatB: Here's chapter two! This is the fastest update I've ever done! I know, sad, eh? Well, I didn't want my fans to get bored waiting for an update and moving on, so I wrote this rather quickly. I'm sorry it's a bit short. Personally, I think it sucks, you might think otherwise. Anyway, enjoy!**

Harry was furious with himself. He couldn't believe he had let Ginny go like that. To make matters worse, Hermione had just joined him and was going on about this amazing kiss she had shared with some guy. Harry wasn't paying that much attention to her, so he had no idea who she was talking about. He _did _notice that Hermione was babbling nervously, and thought she said something about Slytherin. He tore his mind off Ginny for a moment, which was enough time for him to put two and two together and get the gist of what Hermione was saying.

"You _what_?! You _kissed a Slytherin_?!" he shouted. He was feeling much more anger than he thought was necessary.

"Yes, Harry, that's what I've been trying to tell you!" Hermione said, twisting her hands nervously.

Harry was floored. "You-you did?" he choked out. "Are you-are you _serious_?"

Hermione shot him a 'yes, now let's not talk about it anymore' look. For some reason that he couldn't fathom, Harry began to laugh.

Hermione looked startled. "Why are you laughing?" she cried.

"Oh my God, this is so screwed up!" Harry laughed harder, although he didn't find it funny at all. "It's just-well, Ginny and I pretty much broke up _again_ right before you arrived, and you've been snogging a _Slytherin_. Oh, yeah, and Ron's been fooling around with Lavender Brown. What is the world coming to?!"

Hermione looked offended. "I just told you my deepest, darkest secret and you're standing there laughing?" Harry realized she looked as if she might cry.

"_Oh, shit. Now she's gonna cry too," _thought Harry miserably. Out loud, he said, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm just in a bad mood right now. I know, it's not much of an excuse."

Hermione laughed shakily. "No, _I'm _sorry, Harry. I was just going on about Jayson and me, and I didn't let you say anything. So, um, you and Ginny broke up again?"

Harry could tell Hermione was trying to make up for her ignorance, and he loved her for it, but he found it hard to talk about. "I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled.

"Oh," Hermione said, rather happily, Harry noted. "Well, it's okay, I'm sure you two will get over it. I mean, you guys got over your first breakup, right?"

Harry avoided looking at Hermione after she said that. She seemed to realize she was touching on a sensitive subject, and began quizzing Harry for their Potions test that their professor kept threatening them with. Harry hadn't really studied, so Hermione had to keep patiently correcting him. This took quite a bit of time, in fact, by the time Hermione was done making sure Harry knew the textbook front to back, it was time for dinner.

At dinner, Harry was not surprised to see Ron and Lavender sitting together (gag!). When he spotted Ginny and Michael Corner shooting each other gaga looks from opposite ends of the Hall, he nearly spit out his pumpkin juice.

"_Is she going out with that-that _bastard _again?" he thought angrily. _Then he remembered his fight with Ginny and was ashamed. _"I shouldn't be calling other people bastards. That's what Hermione would say is the pot calling the kettle black." _He chuckled. Hermione's little saying were actually rubbing off on him.

"_How frightening,"_ he thought sarcastically. "_Pretty soon, I'll be spending all my free time in the library. That wouldn't be too bad, considering I'd get to spend it with Hermione." _Wait. Where had _that _thought come from? When he recalled his anger at finding out Hermione kissed a Slytherin, he blushed. Was he _really _thinking of Hermione _that way_?

"Harry." Hermione waved a hand in his face. "Harry. _Harry!_" she said.

Harry blinked and looked at her. "Eh-What? Did I miss something?" His eyes fell on the boy sitting next to her. He had long, shaggy blond hair that partially covered his eyes. He had a satisfied smirk on his face and could not stop watching Hermione's face. This made Harry quite uncomfortable. Hermione noticed the frown on his face and whispered, "I know, he snuck over from the Slytherin table. Isn't that brave?! But he's not going to get caught or anything, relax."

Harry nodded mutely, glad that she had misunderstood his expression.

Hermione turned to Jayson.

"Jayson, this is Harry. Harry, this is Jayson."

"I know who he is," Jayson said, miffed.

"Um, hey," said Harry, extending his hand. Jayson took it and shook it. He then went back to staring at Hermione. Harry felt a stab of envy. Hermione had obviously found someone she liked. And Jayson was obviously totally in love with her.

Harry couldn't stand to watch the two of them, so he finished the rest of his meal quickly, skipped dessert, and headed up to the Gryffindor common room. He climbed the staircases as fast as he could, making sure not to step on the trick stairs. In the common room, the first person he saw was Ginny. She had been looking at him when he had entered the room, but she had turned away as soon as he had looked at her. Harry stalked past her, now in an even worse mood than before, if that was possible. He was about to set foot on the stairs to his dormitory when something stopped him. He turned around and steeled himself to talk to Ginny.

**CPF: Oooh, a cliffhanger. Bet you can't **_**wait **_**to find out what happens next! Review if you want, but remember that I will review your stories if you review mine! (Unless, of course, you're writing about something I know nothing about, and then it makes no sense for me to review it.) Sorry. ******


	3. Hidden Meanings

**CatB: It's chapter 3! This is actually the end as well! And I just discovered that chapter 2 was…a filler chapter! –gasp- It really had nothing to do with the story! –sob- Which is a shame, because I liked it. I wanted more Jayson/Hermione, but couldn't find anywhere to put it. I'll write another fic about them, okay? Well, enjoy the last chapter!**

Harry walked over to Ginny, who was steadily avoiding his gaze. He cleared his throat, and she had no choice but to look over at him. All her friends were staring at Harry, as if it was not an awkward enough moment to begin with.

"Look, Ginny," he began. "I really think we should talk."

"So talk," Ginny shot at him, crossing her arms.

"I-I meant-" Harry stuttered. What was happening to him? He could tell Ginny's friends were silently laughing at him, which was not helping. He looked at Ginny, who looked like she was really listening to what he was saying. This gave him strength to continue.

"I meant _alone,_" he clarified.

Ginny's friends giggled, waggling their eyebrows at each other. She glared at them, then stood gracefully and followed Harry out the portrait hole and outside onto the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Ginny," Harry started.

Ginny put up a hand. "If this is about our fight this afternoon, I don't want to hear it," she said quietly.

"C'mon, Ginny, you have to listen to me," Harry pleaded.

Ginny snorted. "Why?"

"Because-because _I love you_, dammit!" Harry shouted. Ron and Lavender, who were kissing nearby, broke apart long enough to stare at them.

Ginny laughed bitterly. "That was romantic," she said sarcastically.

Harry hung his head. "I'm sorry. That was stupid, wasn't it?"

"Glad we straightened that out," Ginny said.

"Ginny, what I said this afternoon, I meant. I am a self-centered, egotistical bastard. And I do love you," he said softly, cupping her face with his hands.

She pulled away, causing Harry to drop his hands and look embarrassed. "Harry, I don't want to go there, okay? It hurts too much."

"Ginny, when said you had moved on, you _said _it, but you didn't _mean_ it. I know you didn't. I know you better than you think I do." Harry stepped closer to her, and she didn't back away.

She giggled a little. "What are you, a stalker? You sound like one."

Harry chuckled. "No, but love makes you know crazy things about the person you're in love with."

Ginny snorted again. "Yeah, like I know that you used to cross dress!"

"What?! I was four, Ginny! Wait. I told you _that_?!" he said, blushing

Ginny nodded. "Yeah."

Harry racked his brains for a comeback. "Well, I know that you used to pay Ron to bring your food up to your room for you."

Ginny was laughing now. "That's lame."

Harry's head dropped in mock-shame. "I know," he replied.

"I also know that you used to take ballet lessons, and you wanted to be Clara in the Nutcracker!" Ginny hooted.

Harry was glad that Ginny was distracted. When she paused to wipe the tears of laughter from her eyes, Harry swooped in and kissed her lips. He lingered there for a moment, trying to communicate his feelings in the one small intimate moment. Then he leaned back, searching Ginny's face for some clue as to how she would react. He found nothing. She stared at him, a blank expression on her face. He was surprised when she threw her arms around him and started kissing him back. He responded enthusiastically, and tightened his arms around her small waist.

Ron and Lavender looked dumbfounded. Well, Ron looked dumbfounded, and Lavender followed his example, so they both looked pretty idiotic. Hermione, who had spotted them talking and was making a beeline for them, stopped dead in her tracks, causing Jayson to run right into her.

Luna and Neville, who had just been lounging around, hanging out, were watching them with smiles on their faces.

When they had to pause for air, they broke apart, grinning.

"I don't think it's better if we're apart," Harry said. "I might just go insane and kill myself if that happens."

Ginny laughed and took his hand. Finally, Harry could kiss his no-longer-ex-ex-girlfriend under the mistletoe.

**CPF: Wow, that was a terribly sucky end, in my opinion. I'm so bad at ending stories! And I'm really sad that I'm done with this. I would have made it longer, but then it seemed too drawn out, you know? Anyway, as always, you have the choice to review if you want to. I do appreciate reviews, though. They help me with my writing. Just saying…**


End file.
